


[Podfic] When Your Voice Breaks (Let Me Hear the Sound)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Download Available, Jock Straps, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex on a motorcycle, Spanking, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're going to ride me, baby boy," Derek says, breathing against his mouth. "Going to squirm all over my dick. Feel my cock grow thick and hard inside of you. Going to soak your pretty thighs with your own come, and when you're all fucked out I'm going to carry you up to my place and take you apart."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When Your Voice Breaks (Let Me Hear the Sound)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).



> READ ALL THE TAGS, PLEASE. This podfic is not for the faint of heart.

Cover Art provided by the light of my life, Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20When%20Your%20Voice%20Breaks%20%28.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20When%20Your%20Voice%20Breaks%20%28.mp3) | **Size:** 18.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:23:12
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20When%20Your%20Voice%20Breaks.m4b) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:23:12

## Reader's Notes

This story is for Jinxy. I came across it and thought, "D A Y U M. This dirty talk is absolutely _filthy_. This will make for an excellent Valentine's Day gift!" I couldn't wait until February 14, so here it is a few days early.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
